


And then came Finn

by jaceanthony



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Poe Dameron, Gen, M/M, Military Background, Online Dating, Poe Dameron Is A Mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28442778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaceanthony/pseuds/jaceanthony
Summary: Poe is lonely, his roommate Jess notices and decides to sign him up for Tinder. There he meets Finn. Oh and Poe is awkward.
Relationships: BB-8 & Poe Dameron & Finn, Poe Dameron & Finn & Rey, Poe Dameron & Jessika Pava, Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	And then came Finn

**Author's Note:**

> This is NOT smut, but it is fluff. M/M relationship.  
> I do NOT own Star Wars or anything related to the franchise.
> 
> This is partially based on an experience I had, and I based it in Boston because I used to live there :)
> 
> This is my first Star Wars fic that is longer than 200 words, so I hope you enjoy. Would like to continue if there's interest!

“Give me your phone, Dameron,”Jess said, holding her hand out.  
“What? Why?”  
“It’s about time you stopped being lonely, hand over the phone.”  
Poe handed over his cell, still very confused as to what Jess’ intentions were. Jess tapped away at the phone.  
“What are you doing?”Poe said, trying to look at the phone screen.  
“You, are now on tinder!”  
“What!? Jess!”  
“You’re welcome! Now you can find all the cute girls in the city!”  
“I don’t need tinder...”  
“Just try it, if you don’t like it we’ll deactivate the account, but give it a shot first, okay? Even if you only make some friends, but only having me, Snap and Sura as your friends is kinda sad,”  
“How’s that sad? You’re my best friends! Who needs more than that?”  
“Well, Snap is engaged now, and I’m always super busy at work, Sura is always off doing god knows what. I just don’t want you being lonely. Plus you can’t waste all the hotness that you are, share a little with the world,”  
“I have BB-8...”  
“So you have three friends and a life-long pet.”  
“She's not a pet! She's family...”  
“Whatever, she's a puppy. And my point still stands.”Jess said, crossing her arms.  
Poe listened for a moment, before sighing, “Show me how this works,”he huffed.  
“Yes!”Jess cheered. “So, swipe this way if you're not interested, and swipe this way if you are! You can look at their bio and their photos before you swipe too!”  
Poe tried swiping, and did it a few more times before Jess was satisfied. “Alright, I’ll be right back! Keep swiping!”  
Poe grunted as she walked away. He tinkered with the settings, adding some more photos, when he found something.  
Interested in: Women, was highlighted.  
He tapped on Men, and it became highlighted. He went back to the main page, and now only men popped up on his screen.  
Jess walked back into the room with snacks, peering over Poe’s shoulder, she smirked. She had kinda known Poe was into guys but she didn’t want to assume and make it awkward for him as he seemed sorta hush about the topic.  
“Find anyone?”she said as she tossed a few pieces of popcorn into her mouth.  
Poe grunted, still swiping.  
“Damn, Dameron, are you even looking at them?”  
“Yeah.”  
“See anyone cute?”  
“Yeah.”he said, while typing. He must’ve matched with someone.  
“Have anything else to say but yeah?”  
“Yup.”he smiled at his phone.  
“Wow, alright. Here’s your popcorn, will a movie distract you from swiping too much?”  
“No.”he said, typing again.  
“Damn you’re really into it huh? If I had known tinder would shut you up I would’ve signed you up for it a long time ago.”  
Poe kicked in her direction as he laid across most of the couch, but missed her by a good few inches.  
Jess kept glancing over. “You’ve been typing for a while now, talking to someone?”  
“Maybe.”  
“What’s their name?”  
Poe looked up at her, pausing before he spoke up, almost as if he was unsure of what her reaction would be. “Finn.”he spoke softly, maintaining eye contact with her.  
“Nice name, show me their picture!”  
He smiled, spinning himself around so his head now rested on her lap instead of his feet. He held up the phone and showed her Finn’s photos.  
“Cute! Show me the other photos!”she exclaimed. Getting Poe excited talking about this Finn would help his confidence.  
Poe swiped to show Jess the other photos.  
“So, you gonna ask them on a date?”  
“I think so? Maybe...I don’t know.”he said softly, scratching his head.  
“Why not?”  
Poe shrugged.  
“Look, I know you’re quiet about certain things, but just because you go out on one date with someone doesn’t mean you need to announce your sexuality to the entire world.”Jess said, brushing through Poe’s hair with her fingers.  
Poe closed his eyes, enjoying the touch. “I know,”he whispered softly.  
“Snap, Sura, BB, and I all love you no matter what. You clearly enjoy talking to this Finn, so see if they’re interested in a date.”  
“His profile says he/him.”he said, pointing to the bio on his phone.  
“Okay, so ask him out on a date.”  
Poe shrugged again, focusing on Jess’ fingers still running through his hair.  
“Come on, you’re tired. Time for bed. Don’t stay up all night talking to Finn, okay? We have work tomorrow.”she said, nudging his shoulder for him to sit up.  
“Okay,”he said, slowly getting up and walking towards his room.  
Jess smiled at his retreating form, before heading to her own bedroom. After all she did need to be up in six hours for work.

The following morning, Poe woke up to his phone vibrating. He had indeed stayed up all night talking to Finn despite Jess’ instructions not to. He rubbed his tired eyes and checked his phone.  
Hey flyboy, you didn’t wake up in time for me to drive you, you’ll have to take the T. Sorry! Next time don’t stay up all night. J.  
He groaned, taking the T sucked but he supposed he should get up and get ready for work. He got dressed, brushed his teeth, and grabbed his cell, hurrying out the door. If he missed the next train he’d be late.  
He hurried down the block to the T stop, he had made it, luckily. His phone vibrated again. This time it was from Finn. Sometime in the middle of the night they exchanged numbers so they didn’t have to keep opening tinder.  
So...What was that coffee shop you worked at again?  
Finn wanted to meet him, at his job? Today? What did that mean?  
Poe quickly closed the message and opened a new one to Jess.  
Finn wants to meet with me. Today at work, what do I do?  
He looked up, the train was approaching. Another vibration: Say yes!  
He texted back after stepping onto the train. But what if I’m not ready?  
He grabbed a hold of the rail and stood next to a middle aged woman, head also in her phone.  
You are ready, now stop texting me and tell Finn, yes! I’ll see you at home tonight and I want all the details!  
Poe huffed, drawing some looks from the woman standing next to him. He gave a small smile and returned his gaze to his phone. He opened Finn’s message.  
Sonny’s Cafe, Tremont street across from the common. My break is at 1 :)  
Oh no, was the smiley face too much?  
His phone vibrated again as he got off at his stop.  
See you then :)  
Guess it’s not.  
Poe walked the two more blocks to work and walked into the cafe.  
“Poe! You’re late!”  
“Sorry, Sonny, Jess was gonna give me a ride and bailed.” Poe chose to leave out the part where he slept in because he was talking to a guy all night.  
“Get a new pot of decaf started.”Sonny grumbled before heading to his office.  
The morning was pretty busy as usual. Businessmen, joggers, soccer moms, everyone drinks coffee. He and his co-worker Connix got into a steady pace. It started to slow down around noon, Poe was in the back making some more croissants when his phone buzzed. He pulled it out, it was Finn.  
Still okay that I come?  
Poe smiled.  
Yeah! Maybe closer to 1:30, I have to finish making some pastries first, but yeah it’s still okay :)  
Poe felt his phone go off again.  
Great! See you then! :)  
Poe shoved his phone into his pocket, smiling. He finished putting the croissants in the oven, starting on some scones. Time flew by in the kitchen and before he knew it, it was 1:20. He washed his hands and poked his head into Sonny’s office.  
“I’m gonna take my lunch now, everything’s been in and out of the oven, I’ll tell Connix to put them on the counter. I’ll just be across the street if we get busy.”  
“Thanks Poe. See ya at 2:30, Poe,”Sonny said, going back to his paperwork.  
Poe went back out front, grabbed himself and Finn each a coffee and pastry, hoping he picked one that Finn would like, and headed out front to wait.  
Poe waited anxiously for Finn to arrive, and when he finally saw him walking around the corner he didn’t know how to feel. Excited, scared, nervous? Finn approaches before he is really ready.  
“Poe!”he says, smiling.  
“Hi,”Poe said shyly, “Uh, I got you coffee, and maybe you’ll like one of these pastries.”he said, handing over a coffee and the bag of pastries.  
“You’re so sweet, thank you! So, what did you want to do during your lunch break?”  
“I figured maybe we could just walk around the common? If that’s okay?”  
“Sure!”Finn smiled. The two walked side by side across the street, walking for a bit before they found a bench in the shade to sit down on.  
“Was work busy this morning? I’m sure everyone’s craving their morning coffee.”  
“No more than usual, though people seemed to be more picky today.”Poe paused, “how was your day?”  
“Oh it was great! My roommate and I went for a run this morning, well I suppose she went for a run and I walked, but, same thing I guess. Went grocery shopping cause I haven’t done that in weeks, and now I’m here!”  
Poe was looking around the park nervously, his leg shaking.  
“Hey,”Finn started softly, “are you okay?”  
“Uh, yeah!”Poe snapped back into it. “Yeah sorry, it’s-it’s, I’ve never been, on like a date with-with a guy before.”  
“Oh, well if you want we can just be two friends hanging out. This doesn’t have to be a date,”Finn said, smiling softly.  
“No, that’s okay, I’m just being stupid. Uh, sorry, you went for a run- a walk, and you went grocery shopping, right?”  
“Yeah, hey! So tell me about your job, how’d you start working there?”  
“Oh, well, I was in the Air Force for a bit, I was a flight engineer. But after that, I decided to go to college cause the Air Force paid for it, mechanical engineering. I got a part time job to help with other expenses the Air Force didn’t cover. And, I don’t know, I guess I just liked making money right away. Mechanical engineering wasn’t really what I wanted to to, I was just good at it so I chose that. Now I work full time at the cafe, and...I was rambling. Sorry.”  
“No! You’re fine! I like when people get passionate about what they’re talking about. That’s really cool! I’m currently in school right now, my roommate and I are actually both sculpture majors over at MassArt.”  
“Oh really? That’s so cool! So, like what do you work with most, the uh, the medium? Right?”  
“Yeah, I usually work with ceramics, I do a lot of abstract work, but I make a lot of mugs too. Rey does metal and glass work. Pretty cool actually.”  
“Mugs and coffee go pretty good together,”Poe smiled.  
“Yeah they do,”Finn smiled back. He checked his watch. “Hey, you gotta get back to work, and I should head to my apartment, Rey and I are gonna go to the studio tonight.”  
“Oh, right, yeah.”Poe said, looking at the time. 2:24.  
“It was really nice meeting you today. Maybe we can do this again?”Finn asked.  
“Yeah, absolutely.”Poe said, almost breathlessly, like he hadn’t expected Finn to actually have a nice time.  
“Thanks for the coffee and the pastry by the way. They were awesome. I’ll text you later?”  
“I get out of work at 4:30.”  
“4:31 it is,”Finn said, he was unsure if he should hug Poe goodbye, but they didn’t hug earlier, and Poe still seemed nervous so he advised himself against that. For now. “Bye Poe,”  
“Bye Finn,”  
Finn walked through the common, and Poe made his way to cross the street again. He smiled the whole rest of his shift.

Poe was still smiling when he walked back into his apartment at 5:13. Jess had just gotten home and settled herself down onto the couch when Poe opened the door.  
“I assume your date went well?”  
Poe nodded, still smiling. “Well come over here flyboy and tell me all about it!”she said patting the cushion next to her.  
Poe walked over and sat down, his smile faded a bit but was still present.  
“So....”  
“We had coffee. We just talked the entire hour. I was a little nervous at first but, he was really nice.”Poe paused, unsure if he should ramble about his whole date.  
“Continue. You want to go off on a rant, so do it!”Jess smiled.  
“Uh, he’s an art student. At MassArt. His roommate is too. He does ceramics, he makes mugs. Abstract mostly. I made a comment about how coffee and mugs go well together and he smiled. It went by really quick though, I wished we could’ve talked more.”  
“Well that’s what second dates are for! Did he text you yet?”  
“Uh, oh yeah! He did. I was on the T though and forgot.”  
“Well, message him back already!”Jess said ruffling his hair.  
Poe smiled and pulled out his phone and started typing.


End file.
